


Calm.

by tired_snail



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_snail/pseuds/tired_snail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though you're on antidepressants, sometimes bad days happen. Those days, you take super long showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I even have to mention that this is for Tess at this point?
> 
> I am sorry because my English isn't as good as I would like it to be and I'm shit at writing summaries. Also Bucky Barnes is porn on legs and I have a lot of feelings about him AND I just felt the need to write him as a sweet, protective boyfriend material, because YEAH.
> 
> ты невероятно красивая = you are incredibly beautiful  
> не лги мне = don't lie to me  
> Я очень тебя люблю = I love you so much

"Why do you like this movie so much?" Bucky asked, lifting an eyebrow at you. 

You smiled at him in response. "I don't know, really. It's just so sweet and the animation style is really great."

"It's a movie for children."

"Oh is it now?" you looked at him like you were about to murder him, "You know, you wanted me to introduce you to the movies you missed while you were frozen, and Spirited Away is definitely an important movie. It even won an Oscar! And yeah, maybe it's aimed at children, but honestly if you pay attention to it, there's just so many things you wouldn't have understood as a child and I think it's beautiful. That's why I like watching the movies I loved as a kid now, you know, because now I see so much more meaning in them, and..."

"Okay, (Y/n), I understand now," Bucky stopped you, smiling gently. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" you asked, confused.

Bucky looked lost in thought for a minute before he answered. "It's nothing. I just find it so mesmerizing when you talk so passionately about things you love. I love listening to you when you do that.  _ты невероятно красивая_. And I love you," he ended his speech, leaning on the couch to kiss you gently, placing his hands on your cheeks while he did.

"I love you, too," you smiled at him when he pulled away, moving on the sofa so your head was resting on his shoulder, his left arm wrapped around you as you finished watching the rest of the movie. You got completely absorbed in the story even though you had seen it about a million times before, not even noticing the tears streaming down your face until Bucky's gentle touch on your shoulder brought you back into reality.

"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" he asked quietly. 

"Yeah, I guess, uhm... this movie just always gets me so emotional," you said, "because it's so very beautiful. How about you? Did you enjoy it?"

Bucky smiled. "It's pretty great, to be honest, even though I do have some doubts about it... like, why was the baby so weirdly big?" That question made you laugh.

"I don't know. It's like asking why do the characters in Tim Burton's films look the way they do," you shrugged. "Want to watch another movie?"

"Sure, why not," Bucky answered, gently stroking your hair with his right hand, "can I pick something this time?" 

You raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah, of course," you said, handing him the TV remote so he could pick one of the movies you had on the hard drive connected to the TV. He started scrolling through the list of movies until he stopped at The Lion King.

"How about this?"

You looked at him, quite surprised by his choice. "I'm okay with it. Prepare to cry, though," you laughed.

* * *

When you came home from work, you noticed a note on the fridge.  _At the Avengers' tower. Mission. Home soon._ it said. You sighed. Seemed you had the apartment for yourself for some time, then. It made you rather sad - you were hoping you'd find Bucky at home; you had a bad day at work and all you wanted was to order takeout and cuddle while watching movies. Well, that wasn't happening, then. 

You went to the living room, sitting at the desk and starting your laptop. You browsed through the internet, watched some YouTube videos and eventually ended up binge watching Doctor Who, even though you've seen all the episodes before, out of pure boredom. You felt an all-too familiar wave of sadness wash over you, and you hoped that watching the show would help you calm down a little bit, but it was no use. 

You stopped the episode and got up from the chair, heading for the bathroom. A long shower always made your mood better. You undressed quickly and got in the shower, letting the hot water embrace you and calm your tense muscles. You rested your forehead against the tiles of the wall, letting the water just run down your back. It felt nice. 

Your back started hurting, so you stood up properly, letting the water wash your face, running your hand through your wet (h/c) hair and closing your eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water and the feeling of it running down your skin. Suddenly you felt a hand on your lower back, causing you to yelp in surprise.

You turned around. "Fuck, Bucky, you can't surprise me like that, you'll give me a heart attack!" you frowned at him. 

Bucky smiled at you apologetically. "Sorry, (Y/n), I didn't mean to startle you, but I came home an hour ago and you didn't leave the shower since, so I wanted to make sure everything was okay," he said.

"How did you even get in the bathroom?" you asked.

"It wasn't locked," he stated simply, looking a bit confused by the question. 

Oh, sure. You didn't lock the door since no-one else was there. Well, whatever. "Turn around, will you, doll," he smiled at you softly, taking a bottle of shampoo in his hand. You did, enjoying the sensation of Bucky's hands running through your hair, making sure the shampoo covered it all. You enjoyed it when Bucky was touching you: he was so gentle and you felt safe with him - most people found that strange considering his past, but you didn't care; you just wanted to spend every moment with him because you knew that nothing could happen to you around him.

Bucky's hands temporarily left your body, only to return to your shoulders after a few seconds, gently massaging them, slowly working their way to wash your back, and  _fuck_ , it felt good. He then reached for the shower, making sure he washed all the foam off your body, eventually turning the shower off and leading you out of the stall, taking a towel and drying himself off quickly. Meanwhile you dried your hair so it was just slightly damp and took a towel to wrap around yourself.

You felt Bucky's gaze on your body, and you didn't really mind, to be honest.

"You're so beautiful," he said quietly, closing the distance between you. He looked at your face as if it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, gently cupping your cheek in his right hand. "(Y/n), why are you crying?" he suddenly asked, a look of concern on his face. 

Shit. You didn't even notice the tears streaming down your face.

"I don't know," you said, looking down. "I'm just an emotional wreck today... probably hormones, don't worry about it," you smiled at him, but from the look on his face it was obvious he didn't believe you. 

" _не лги мне_ ," he said, his voice rough and quiet, "You know I hate it when you do that. Don't lie to me," he repeated, this time in English. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," you said quietly, and suddenly Bucky was as close to you as he could possibly be, removing the towel from your body, instead wrapping you in a soft plush bathrobe and lifting you off the floor, carrying you bridal style to the bedroom where he gently placed you on the giant bed, climbing in beside you so you could rest your head on his chest. He reached his hand down, gently rubbing your stomach, knowing it had a calming effect on you.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, looking down at you.

You shook your head, but eventually started talking anyway. "I had a shitty day at work and my pill didn't work today, so... I felt like everything was falling on me today. I just felt like shit," you admitted.

"You should've called," he said quietly, kissing the top of your head.

"I didn't want to bother you," you answered, snuggling closer to him. "I just felt like a waste of space, you know? I mean, look at me... I am an ugly, annoying, averagely clever girl with a shitty job and absolutely no useful skills, so..."

"(Y/n)," he interrupted you, "you're the most beautiful, smart woman I have ever met. If you hate your job, quit. I can take care of both of us," Bucky smiled at you softly, "and as for the useful skills, I reckon that being a wonderful cook is a pretty useful skill," he said, running his fingers through your hair. 

You got up and repositioned yourself so you were straddling his hips, leaning down to kiss him on the lips, Bucky's hands moving to your waist to hold you closer to him. "Thank you," you whispered when you pulled away.

"For what?" he asked.

"Caring."

"That's not something you should thank me for, doll," he smiled at you, pulling you in for another kiss. " _Я очень тебя люблю_ ," he said softly, turning you both on the bed so he was above you, smiling at you while he kissed a line along your jaw and down your neck.

"I love you, too," you smiled back at him, and that statement was never as true as it was in this moment. This was all you wanted - you wanted to stay with him like this, forever. Because there was no rush, was there? 

Finally, after the whole day, you were happy and you were calm.


End file.
